Central Park Detour
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After working almost a week straight and refusing to take a much needed break, Stella uses a creative method to ensure Mac gets the break she knows he needs. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Central Park Detour**

**Summary:** After working almost a week straight and refusing to take a much needed break, Stella uses a creative method to ensure Mac gets the break she knows he needs; she kidnaps him.

**A/N:** this story is PURE fluffy fun and that's it! Wasn't sure about the rating so put it as M just to be safe and sooth the naysayers but it's not that graphic lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (especially in this story!)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**Warning: might make you smile at least twice! (wink wink)**

* * *

By the time I look at the clock my eyes are ready to cross. It's been almost a week straight on this one case alone and I feel like I am about to drop at any second. My team has more than given their best and I can't expect them to work the long hours that I know I must to get this all wrapped up. Thankfully it's Friday and most have gone home; except for Stella. Once again she's where she should be, next door, in her office, working just as hard as I am to get this all wrapped up for our Mayoral meeting on Monday. I lean back in my chair, close my eyes for a few seconds, trying to get my second wind.

"It's finally happened," her melodious voice starts; my lips curling into an automatic smile. "Mac Taylor, the stubborn, workaholic was found dead in his chair due to the fact that he never took a break."

"It's not that bad," I huff as I open my tired eyes and look at her with a slight smile. "Why are you still here?"

"Mac..."

"Stella, go home. This is almost wrapped up and in a few hours..."

"In a few hours you will really be dead."

"It will be done and I'll be going home."

"Liar."

"I'll be...whatever, why are you still here?"

"Just as stubborn as you."

"Please go."

"If I go, I am taking you with me," she replies with a smile.

Over the past ten years I have come to yearn for that smile; feeling it offering me hope when I am at my very last wits end, kinda like now. Her eyes still have the same daring sparkle to them when she graced me with her lovely presence this morning. In truth I don't want her to leave, but just haven't yet worked up the nerve to ask her out on a more social level. I doubt I'll ever be able too, what if she says no? I don't want to ruin the amazing friendship we have worked so hard to build by assuming she too wants more.

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"Don't change the subject," she throws at me with a slight frown.

"Stella, it's late, please go home and get some rest."

"Mac..."

"Why on earth are you arguing with me?"

"Because I care about you and you need to rest."

"Stella I'm fine and just want to wrap this up."

"Mac, it's done and..."

"Stella, please. There really is no need for an argument."

"You're right," she huffs as she stands up, looks me square on and then does something that leaves me in total shock; she pulls her gun and points it directly at me.

"Stella?" I ask with a nervous tone. "What the hell are yo..."

"You are coming with me."

"Pardon?" I ask, arching my brows in wonder.

"You have been at this desk for the past week and I swear you have been wearing the same suit and shirt since Monday. Since you obviously don't have the good sense to take care of yourself, I am going to help you. Now stand up."

"Yeah right nice try..."

"Mac, I said move."

"Stella..." I try once more and she cocks the trigger. "What the hell..."

"Up, Mac. Now!" She demands with a serious expression. "Don't make me ask again."

"Stella, you aren't going to shoot me," I huff. "Now, no more games...I have..." I start only to have her come around to my side and stick the gun in my shoulder.

"Mac, I gave you an order."

I look at her in amusement but decide I'll just humor her until she's gotten this out of her system and takes her leave and let's me get back to work.

"Up."

"Fine."

I offer a heavy sign in resignation and slowly push myself up. However, she wastes no time in spinning me around and grabbing my handcuffs.

"Hey."

"Hands behind your back!"

"No way."

"Now!"

"Stella..." I offer in protest only for her to quickly grab my wrist and capture it with the silver bracelet. However, I have no intention of playing this kind of game; despite the fact that I think I'm turned on by her aggressive nature, I do have work to do. So I pivot on my heel to make my own countermove. Sadly I think she was anticipating it and she quickly grabs the other wrist and traps it with the other cuff; trapping my hands behind my back and successfully capturing me.

"Damn it!" I lightly curse as I test the cuffs with my fingers; tightest setting and the key is in my pocket.

"As I said Mac, you are coming with me."

"This is not funny Stella, undo these now."

"Mac you are not the boss..."

"Yes I am! Now..."

"Mac, now I am in charge and you are coming with me. Since you didn't listen to reason you have forced me to take extreme measures."

"Stella..."

"Mac, why are you arguing with me? You're stuck," she smiles sweetly and I grit my teeth. "Time to go."

"Stella, I am not going out there like this," I lightly hiss as she simply takes me by the arm and drags me toward the office door. I pull back but she whirls around and offers a small smile.

"Mac, since you don't seem to want to take care of yourself, and I actually care about finding you dead, you are coming with me."

"But..."

"Seriously Mac, if I have to gag you I will."

"What?" I ask weakly but say nothing more. Is she serious? And why the hell is my heart beating faster? If I stay much longer my heart won't be the only body part betraying itself to her.

"Better," she praises as she grabs my coat and puts it around me, shielding my captive state from the world around me. Then much to my horror she takes me by the arm and drags me toward the elevator.

"Stella, you will pay for this," I offer in quiet anger. However, she just smiles but says nothing as she pulls me into the elevator and pushes me up against the wall, pressing B with her delicate finger. I look into the green pools before me with a slight frown as she moves in closer.

"Stella..." I lightly start only to have her gently brush my lips with hers, quickly silencing me. However, before she can offer me a hungry kiss, she pulls back and I just pout.

"Knew you'd like this."

"I do not," I offer in weak protest.

"Mac, you are so transparent at times."

XXXXXXXX

Capturing Mac and having him like this is almost driving me crazy with anticipation. All week long he's shut himself away from everyone, almost dropping at times from sheer exhaustion, garnering angry comments from me and a few heated debates in the process. In truth, I wasn't sure what measures I wanted to take when I walked into his office, but the thought of kidnapping Mac for some fun just popped into my head and I had to run with it. Feeling him lightly struggling in my grasp but knowing he's not going anywhere until I let him go is almost unnerving.

We reach the truck and he tries to pull away in protest once more.

"Stella, seriously, you had your fun but I have work to do."

"All work and no play makes Mac a bad boy," I lightly scold and he looks at me in wonder. "Now get in before I call for someone to help me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Mac, I got you into handcuffs didn't I? Now I am kidnapping you for your own good, don't call a dare into it or you will be sorry."

"Fine," he huffs in resignation, offering a slight smile so I know he's not that angry with me. He allows me to help him into the front seat but looks at me in shock when I belt him in. I hurry around to the driver's side and he's once again struggling in vain to get himself free.

"Mac, stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself. You're not going to get free anytime soon."

"Stella, where are we going?" He lightly demands as he finally slumps back in captive defeat.

"Central Park."

"At this hour? Why?"

"Detour."

"What kind of detour?"

"To get your mind off work. I am going to leave you there so you can fend for yourself."

"What?" He asks weakly and I just laugh.

I gently touch his leg and he finally calms, forcing his eyes to mine.

"Just relax handsome, you'll be with me the whole time."

He finally offers a smile and sits back in the leather seat as we head into the night. "Kidnap huh?"

"That's right mister and you better behave or else."

"Almost afraid to ask the _or else_," he gulps back and I just wink. He shakes his head but once again I can see him out of the corner of my eye lightly struggling in his captive state.

However, before we reach Central Park, I know he also hasn't eaten and so since I am planning dinner at my place after our detour, I need a few things and so stop at a local supermarket.

"Be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Stella, are you serious?" He asks in shock. "You can't just leave me like this."

"I need things."

"We can order in..."

"What?"

"I mean you can order in...damn it woman you have me completely distracted. Now undo these..." he starts only to have me lean over and silence him with another kiss. I pull back and he looks at me in surprise.

"I hadn't thought about it but thanks for the suggestion. Maybe I'll order in for _us_."

"Us?"

"Us."

"Stella..."

"Mac, you really don't learn do you. One more protest and I will gag you."

"But..."

"Is that a protest?"

"No," he huffs, slumping back in defeat.

I just offer a small laugh as I can tell by the look on his face that he isn't angry at all. He might be thinking payback, but right now I don't care; he's mine and I intend to make the most of what I have, even if I had to take it by force. In truth I know we have both toyed with the idea of a social date, but neither wanting to cross the boundary, not wanting to ruin our amazing bond and friendship. However, we have both hinted in the past few weeks that we want something more and so I hope tonight's actions will only prove to him that I want more than just a friendship from him; I think I always have.

We finally reach Central Park and I pull into a darkened secluded spot and turn to him with a smile.

"Now what?" He asks in a half whisper, his heart, I'm sure beating just as fast as mine.

"Now it's time for some fun," I smile as I undo my seatbelt and reach over and undo his, pushing his coat back so that it's off his chest and arms, allowing me free access.

"_At my expense_?"

"Trust me Mac, you'll like it too."

"Stella..." he tries as I gently move myself over, push his seat back all the way and slightly lower it. He looks at me in anticipation and I can't help but smile as his nervousness.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," he finally admits in a quiet tone.

Then without waiting for permission, I gently ease myself on top of him, my warm body pressing his further into the soft leather.

"Are you turned on?" I lightly whisper, my fingers dancing around his face, playing with his hair.

"A lot," he gulps and then offers a slight smile.

"Will I regret this?" I dare to ask with a slightly serious expression.

"Stella..."

"Mac, the truth. Before I go any further, will I regret this?"

"No."

"Will this ruin our friendship?"

"No. Do you want to go further than friendship?"

"Kinda hard to have you like this and not want to go further."

"Seriously, if I wasn't like this."

"Seriously Mac, I want more than friendship from you."

"Then you won't regret it."

"Are you sure?"

"Stella, I'm sure as I want more than a friendship from you. Besides, I uh...I was going to ask you but um..."

"Ask me what?"

"Out...on a social setting or something. Just wasn't sure you wanted to."

"And now?"

"And now I think I kinda have to," he replies warmly, his voice husky and daring. "But..." he tries and I finally lean in and crush his lips with mine, gently tasting them at first and then hungrily devouring them. The fact that he can't hold me, forces his body to arch into mine; going hard beneath me, forcing me to know he's more than turned on by my actions.

My hands continue to hold his face captive, his lips warm and tempting. I move my lips toward his ear and neck, forcing his body to once again arch and his lips to offer small moans of delight.

"Stella..." he lightly gasps. "This is not fair."

"I'm in charge Mac and you are my prisoner," I tell him, starting to slowly undo his dress shirt.

"Prisoner?" He smiles.

"My prisoner," I offer when I see that he's not wearing an undershirt and I look at him in surprise. "You're bare?"

"No time to wash any," he frowns and I just smile as I plant warm kisses on his bare chest. His body once again struggles beneath mine, forcing my desire for him to continue to grow.

"Mac, stop struggling," I lightly demand as my lips move back up to his mouth, crushing them before he can offer anything in the way of a futile protest. "You are going to make me come faster than I want. I want to enjoy you captive like this."

"I want to hold you..." he begs as I pull my lips away and tease the sensitive skin around his ear.

"And you wanted to work all night," I whisper, my warm breath forcing another moan of delight from his lips. "Bad boy."

He offers a small laugh as I start to nibble on the tender flesh, my fingers still grasping whatever hair they can latch onto, keeping his head where I want it, and his lips ready when I need them. His body flexes once more beneath mine, telling me again that he needs a release; one I am not ready to give him just yet.

"Stella, you are a cruel woman," he huffs.

"Mac, you have been denying me this for a long time now, that is also cruel," I lightly scold, planting warm kisses on his chest, teasing him further.

XXXXXXXX

Being at Stella's mercy is killing me; I'm at the brink of insanity and she refuses to give me the release I need. Her soft body is pressing down on mine; her hands are touching whatever they want and her lips are teasing whatever sensitive flesh they can land on.

The more I struggle beneath her, the more my desire grows and my now my body has more than betrayed itself to her. However, the more she moves around on top of me the more my mind is about to die a rapid death in anticipated ecstasy.

"Stella you need..." I try only to have her quickly silence me with another hungrily kiss. Her tongue teasing my tongue, her lips tempting mine, her body daring me but knowing she's in control and until she's ready, I'm not going to do anything is making me harder by the second. Her hands grasp my arms, offering me a smile of delight when I flex.

"Love your arms," she whispers, gentling biting down on my ear, forcing another moan of delight from my lips.

"They want to hold you."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I seriously need a release," I beg in agony; my body on fire, so much so it's painful.

"If I let you go, do you promise to stay until I let you go for good?" She asks, a hint of uncertainty in her soft voice.

"Stella, where on earth would I go like this?" I ask with a frown. "My body has kinda betrayed itself to you."

"Good point," she smiles as she gently pulls me forward, her fingers hesitating on my release.

"Stella?"

"I'm..."

"Stella, I give you my word, I just want to hold you I need to hold you. Let me?" I beg; once again loving the feeling of her being in control. "Please let me hold you? You won't regret it, I promise."

She finally undoes the handcuffs, and despite the numbness my hands were starting to develop, my arms quickly capture her and hold her close, my lips devouring hers with warmth and passion. In truth I wanted this with her for longer than I care to admit but was afraid of being rejected. Now I see that my fears were unjustified and while I have her here with me I am not going to take it for granted and show her how much I want and need her in my life and heart.

I feel her fingers dancing around my belt buckle as my fingers get tangled in sweaty curls, keeping her soft body trapped against mine. She moves herself into position and finally allows me the release my body had been begging for since she first slapped the cuffs on my wrists and so boldly declared her desire for me; something I wouldn't want from any other woman.

She offers small moans of delight as her body continues to offer me all she has; my body continuing to offer all it can in return. Sweat drips down my back, further adding wetness to my dress shirt but I don't care; I needed this, more than I care to admit. We near the brink and she offers one last gasp as we reach the end and the steamy cabin of the Avalanche is finally quiet and truck still.

"Mac...wow" she breathes, resting on my rapidly beating heart.

"Wow in return," I whisper as I try in vain to get my fingers untangled from sweaty curls. "My fingers are stuck," I frown and she smiles, pushing some of my own damp hair off my sweaty forehead.

"Where have you been all my life Mac Taylor?"

"Right here...waiting for you to rescue me."

"You mean kidnap you."

"That too," I reply and she plants a warm kiss on my flushed lips once more. We lay in silence a bit longer until I finally have both hands back, wrapped around her holding her close. No other woman has made me feel this way; this wanted and desired; this needed and loved.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For what?"

"For wanting me this much."

"Mac..."

"Stella," I start with a slight whisper. "Any re..."

"No regrets Mac."

"None?"

"Well maybe one."

"You have one regret?" I ask weakly as she lifts herself up, preparing to get off me. "Please don't leave," I lightly beg in torment.

"I'm not going anywhere handsome and neither are you," she teases. And once again before I can react she has recaptured my wrists in handcuffs, forcing me to be at her mercy once again.

"Stella?"

"Told you Mac, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"But..." I start only to have her plant another kiss on my warm lips.

"You are still my prisoner remember," she smiles and my grin widens.

"I think I know that but...what was your regret?"

"I'm hungry."

"We can..."

"We need to eat as I'm hungry and you will surely pass out pretty soon."

"Trust me a little more of what we just did and I could go all night."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well you need your energy if we are to go all night."

Then before I can utter another word she zips up my pants, brings the seat back up the upright position and buckles me in.

"These weren't necessary," I lightly protest as my hands are once again trapped at her bidding.

"Do they turn you on?"

"Very much."

"Then they worked."

"But Stella..."

"Mac, the fact that you are protesting them so much makes me want to keep you like that for as long as I can."

"And you call me bad?"

"You are."

I just offer a small laugh as we finally leave our spot in Central Park and head toward her apartment; my second resting spot on this eventful journey. We stop outside and once again my heart is racing at anyone seeing me in this condition. Thankfully she covers me with my coat but I offer only a frown as she leads me into her building.

"I would have come willingly you know," I remind her as we get into the elevator.

"It's driving you crazy that I am in control, isn't it?"

"What? No."

"Oh Mac, please you are such a bad liar."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You are so used to being in charge and in control at work and in your own lonely life that it's unnerving when you can't have the last word; the final say or direct your every action."

"But..." I start only to have her lightly cover my mouth with her fingers.

"Furthermore I bet it's driving you even more crazy that you probably wanted to make the first move but I did. Am I right?"

"Yes," I reply when I am finally allowed to speak. "Yes fine...to all of it. Stella..."

"Are you really that upset?"

"No," I reply with a broad smile.

"Thought as much," she smiles as the elevator doors open and she leads me to her apartment. "Make yourself at home," she tells me as she takes my coat off and drapes it over a chair.

"Very funny," I chide as I stand before her, handcuffed and horny. "But you will le..."

"You are really asking for it arent you. Into the bedroom."

"Stella?"

"Now!" She demands and I can to little more than happily comply.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am and I am going to order in dinner."

"But..."

"Damn it Mac, shut up already!" She lightly laughs and I just shake my head. I turn around but before I can say another word she pushes me backward onto the bed and pushes me toward the headboard; my heart racing once more.

"Now you are just going to lay here and build up some more energy."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Stella..." I try as she leans in and plants one more kiss on my hungry lips. I try to bring my cuffed wrists up but she pulls back and I offer an automatic pout.

"Seriously Mac, just lay here and rest. I'll be right back," she tells me as she pushes herself away and heads back into the kitchen.

In truth I am tired but could take her all night long if that's what she demanded; her body begging for more and mine more than happy to comply to her demands. My heart is racing and my head slightly pounding so I am happy to just lay back and enjoy whatever she has in mind for me; knowing that work will now have to wait until Monday, the meeting be damned.

I hear her talking in the other room and true to her words, she's ordering in dinner for both of us. I just shake my head but my grin can't seem to be taken away, she's amazing.

XXXXXXXX

I hang up with the restaurant, my heart racing once again as I head back to my captive prisoner. He's still lying on the bed, shirt unbuttoned, handcuffed and ready for my bidding; his face flushed but his warm lips still displaying the grin when I left a few minutes earlier.

"Hey handsome, going somewhere?"

"Apparently not."

"See Mac, you are a fast learner," I smile as I linger in the doorway.

"You ordered in?"

"A meal for two."

"How long?"

"More than enough time for me to have my way with you once again."

"Then what are you doing over there?" He asks with a husky tone.

I offer a warm smile as I gently close the door behind us, closing out anyone who might be wanting to take a peek in through the open windows; closing us away from the rest of the world. This fantasy is for my eyes alone.

And dinner? Oh that would come some time later, right now I am concentrating on enjoying dessert.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** If it made you blush, smile or feel warm at least once then it did its trick. Thanks!


End file.
